workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
HP PKMN MSTR 12
Harry's annoyingly easy victories had continued and Harry now had seven months to train for the Lily of the Valley Conference.... Naturally, Harry focused solely on training. All of his Hoenn Pokemon were now at the limit of the scale for measuring levels and that made Harry very proud. At this rate, Harry would have plenty of extremely powerful Pokemon to choose from and use to win him further championships. This was only improved with his recent capture of Deoxys, Darkrai, and Regigigas; the latter of which was caught on Death's advice. Not that Harry would actually use them in official battles, but they were still nice to have for his alter ego to battle evil and stupidity with. Harry caught even more Sinnoh Pokemon, a Froslass, a shiny Metagross, and an Aggron that was a menace. Harry had finally trained his Alola and Sinnoh Pokemon up to the champion-level and was confident that he would soon have his fourth league win, and that was with the rumors of a trainer with a Darkrai that was participating. Over-powered Legendary Pokemon were no true substitute for hard work and skill. It was overwhelmingly unfair to other trainers to use Legendary Pokemon in official battles and it was a massive sign of weakness. No, Legendary Pokemon were best used for serious matters. Like battling teams of idiots and defeating legitimate threats... or Team Galactic. Yes, Agent Looker of the International Police had requested that Harry go to Celestic Town and protect the Lustrous Orb from Team Galactic. Harry naturally accepted, he wanted a good working relationship with such a powerful law enforcement group, and defeating idiots with unknown but likely stupid goals was its own reward. That in mind, Harry was nearing Celestic Town on the back of his Rayquaza and was eager to get this over with and defeat Team Galactic. Rayquaza landed in front of the Historical Research Center and Harry was greeted by Professor Carolina and the Champion Cynthia, who, of course, did not recognize Harry in his disguise. "I take it that you're Agent Peverell of the International Police?" Carolina asked. "Yes, Professor Carolina, I am. You were informed of the reason for my presence?" Harry asked, though the Agent status was a surprise to him. "Yes. Extra protection for the Lustrous Orb and attempting to capture members of Team Galactic." Carolina replied. Harry nodded. "I'll need to scout the nearby buildings and area for Team Galactic members, catching one should allow me to learn and then counter any plans that they have." Harry returned his Rayquaza and went off to do just that. Harry ended up catching dozens of the losers, and some were on the actual Research Center's property. Yeah, Harry was extremely pleased with himself and he even lifted the name of Team Galactic's leader from Saturn's mind. This would make destroying Team Galactic all to easy and the International Police had already been informed by Harry and were coming to take Team Galactic's leadership into custody. "Looks like you were successful," Cynthia said, looking at all the captured Team Galactic members. "Yes," Harry replied. "Some were even on the Center's property and had explosives to cause a distraction and a lot of damage. They were stopped though and will have plenty of time to think over their bad choices; life in prison. I also learned the name of their leader and the locations of several bases and I will be taking him and them down." "If you need any help, let me know," Cynthia said. "I will," Harry replied, but he had no intention of involving her. Harry preferred to work alone in combat. He didn't want to have to worry about the people with him or account for them in his strategies. Plus Harry didn't want to risk her well-being in a life or death situation. Once the International Police arrived and took Team Galactic into custody, Harry was assigned the duty of taking down Team Galactic bases and it was extremely easy for him and his Legendary Pokemon to do, and Harry was soon free to continue training and relaxing. Truthfully, taking down Pokemon Hunter J was more difficult due to having to track her and then arrest her, but she was accidentally killed during the battle. Harry soon began training his Pokemon to even higher levels, knowing that he would likely only travel through Unova and Kalos before training and challenging the Kanto Elite Four and Champion, and needed to begin finishing up so to speak and getting all of his Pokemon to very high levels. To that end, his Pokemon from Alola, Sinnoh, and his Eeveelution set were all level 90. With Harry only intending to catch nine Pokemon in Unova and Kalos, he would have plenty of time to train his current Pokemon well beyond the measurable scale and would all but guarantee him becoming Kanto Champion. Harry managed to get all his Hoenn Pokemon capable of Mega-Evolving to Mega-Evolve and he just barely managed it with his Garchomp, Lucario, and Abomasnow, but Harry now had plenty of Mega-Evolved Pokemon to throw at his opponents. And Harry would need plenty of options. He had researched and spied upon Tobias, and Tobias had a Darkrai, Cresselia, Latios and Latias, Heatran, Entei, and a Legendary Bird set. Tobias made Rick look like a paragon of hardwork, dedication, bravery, and skill! Harry had his work cut out for him in the Lily of the Valley Conference though and was even somewhat concerned that he wouldn't win it. That was unacceptable to him! This was a chance to prove all of his beliefs by defeating someone who exploited the powers of Legendary Pokemon in official competitions! Defeating Tobias could inspire others to disdain those who exploited the power of Legendaries and strive to eventually defeat them. Defeating Tobias would prove Harry's own strength and show that not even Legendary Pokemon could challenge his best. Harry had to win! Harry had even acquired himself an Axew, Litwick, and Deino, and he had plans to acquire a Cryogonal and Druddigon. Sirius managed to acquire himself a Deino too and had already trained it to a high level.